Batteries are generally used in electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs). As a battery most commonly used in mobile devices, etc., a lithium ion battery is heated when overcharge or overcurrent occurs, and even has the risk of explosion as well as performance degradation if heating is continued and temperature thereof is increased. Accordingly, the battery should include a battery protection circuit device for interrupting battery operation to prevent the performance degradation.